Forgiving is harder then it seems
by ArielAndMelody
Summary: Michael broke Mia's heart two years ago, now they meet again at Tina's hen night. Can she forgive him for making out with Judith? Or will she leave him behind for good this time?
1. Chapter 1 Michael who?

**A/N **

**This is my first fanfiction, hope you all enjoy! It's pretty short, but if you all review I promise to make the next ones longer! Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, Meg Cabot owns the Princess Diaries, not me! **

Mias POV-

I was just putting on my mascara, when my phone started vibrating,

'Whats up T?' I said, sitting on my bed and pulling on a shoe 'I'm not late for the stripper am I?' I laughed. I was just getting ready for Tina Hakim Babas hen night, she wasn't getting married till next week, but who wants to have one the night before your wedding? Getting to the ceromony all red eyed,tired and hungover? No thanks!

Tina sighed and said 'No stripper, Mia, im afraid. Boris would get paranoid and think i'd run away with him, Lilly would probably sleep with him,you'd be in the papers then next day with 'Princess finds new love.. With stripper!' And it wouldn't really be Perin and Ling Su's taste, would it?' She said, laughing

'Oh ha ha.' I said sarcastically. Has it really been 2 years? Two years since I smelt his neck? Two years since I kissed him? Two years since he- No. I won't think about him again. Im not going back to therapy. Not because of Michael. Not again. 'Are Lana and Trish coming?' I said, trying to blink back my tears.

'Duh. Do you really think they'd miss a party?' Tina said, giggling 'Oh, by the way, Boris is having HIS bachlor party tonight aswell, so he can probably keep an eye on me!' Tina said, sighing. I could hear Boris protesting in the background. 'I'm telling her now! God! Mia, I didnt phone you to bitch about everyone, its not Monday' (We bitch about the week that's just gone every monday) 'I phoned to tell you that, um, Michael is going to Boris' Bachelor party...' Tina trailed off. I'd stood up a couple of minutes before, but now i collapssed onto my bed. He was going to be there. GROAN. Its taken me two years to get over him, now i have to be in the same room as him? I sighed and said 'Okay Tina, i'll be there in a few, okay?' I hung up. I looked in the mirror, and smiled. Not being big headed, I looked good! I walked outside, ignored the paparazzi and climbed into the limo waiting for me outside. 'Drive.' I said to Lars.

**A/N- So, what do you think? Review and I might just update this week! I'll make the next one longer, I promise :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Butterflies

When I got to Tinas, I saw Lilly at the door. I hadn't seen Lilly for _**years.**_ I got out the car as fast as i could (Very fast to say i was in six inch heels.) 'LILLY!' I screamed. She turned round and screamed when she saw me. We ran to each other and hugged. 'Ohmigod, Mia! How've you been? Wait... You do know my brothers here, don't you?' She said, pulling a face. I laughed nervously and said 'Yeah, I do.. anyway, let's go in..' We knocked on the door and a stunning looking Tina came to the door. She screamed when she saw us, and pulled us both into a great big hug. 'I can't believe you guys are here!' She squeled, then she whispered to me 'He's here Mia, in the living room..' She looked at me worridley

'Tina, it's been almost two years, i'm fine, I promise' I said, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach that appeared when she mentioned him 'does he know im coming?' I asked 'No, I don't think so' She said 'anyway, lets go in, you look freezing!' I was aswell. How does Tina know me like that? We must be best friends. Or she noticed my teeth were chattering. Whatever. I walked into the spotless kitchen and grabbed a drink. It was alchol, of course. Lilly and Tina grabbed one too, and we walked down the hallway, towards the basement 'were going in the basement, Boris is in the living room, don't worry, we have plenty of drink and food, so we wont need to come up, unless we need the toilet' Tina explained.

Good old Tina, tinking of me, making us having to go near Michael very limited. As we passed the living room, I noticed Michael look up and he stared when he saw me 'Mia..' he started, but Tina interupted him by saying to anyone in the room 'Everyones here now, so we won't be coming up again, only to go to the toilet, ok?' Then we walked past.

We were just heading down to the basement when someone grabbed my arm. I looked behind me and Michael was stood there. 'What do you want?' I said, again ignoring the butterflies. Why couldnt they leave me alone? I didn't love him anymore. My love for him died when I saw him making out with Judith at Lillys 20th two years ago. 'I just want to explain that night to you, Lillys 20th...' He said, looking down at me 'No, let me explain that night' I snapped 'You made out with Judith' ( JUDITH. She has ALOT to answer for. She's broke us up TWICE)'and threw our relationship in the ? explained enough for you?' I screamed, tugged my arm out of his grasp, and walked downstairs. 'Mia! wait!' he shouted, running down the stairs 'WHAT DO YOU-' I started to growl at him, but then he covered my mouth with his. I forgot how good kissing Michael felt, how good he smelt... Wait, no, this was wrong! Two years ago he was doing this exact thing to Judith! I wrenched my mouth away from his, pushed him and said 'Never do that again. Never.' Opened the door, walked into the basement, and slammed it in his face as he started to speak.

Michaels POV-

Sitting here with Boris and others from high school just reminds me of Mia, how I ruined or relationship, how I've regretted it since the second I did it. I was drunk, stupid and didn't know how good I had it till she was gone. Every day I look at the picture I have in my wallet, one of us that her dad must of taken when I visited Genovia two years ago, of us on the beach, me in a swimsuit and her looking beautiful in a bikini, kissing, her in my arms, with the sun set behind us. I look at it everyday, and feel a pang in my chest remembering her. A scream from the hallway snaps me ot of my thoughts, she's screaming because someones here. Probably Lana and Trisha, for her hen night.

I'm here for Boris' bachelor party, Me,Boris,Felix,Kenny, and some of Boris' friends from College. I hear Tina and someone else whispering, but I cant make out who it is. Then Tina appeares at the doorway, and says everyones here now, so they won't be bothering us anymore, then she starts laughing at someone behind her, then suddenly Lilly's at the door, and says 'Hi Michael' Really quickly like he hates speaking to me, and I wouldn't blame her, then she looks behind her and starts laughing like Tina. I carry on looking to see what's so funny, then my heart actually stops as I see someone dance past the doorway, smiling and laughing, and I realise who it is. It's Mia. She looks amazing, possibly even more beautiful than before.

I notice her glance into the living room, then her laugh slowly stops and the smile turns to a frown and she hurries past the living room. It's obvious what made her upset. Me. I made Mia upset. I get up and run to the door, trying to catch up with her. I hear her heels clattering on the steps, so I reached out and grabbed her by the arm, making her look rond to look at me. She scowled and said 'What do you want?' God, I couldn't bare knowing Mia hated me, It made my heart break. I said, looking her in the eye 'I just want to explain that night to you, Lillys 20th...' I wanted to explain that I was drunk, stupid, she means nothing to me, I loved her more than life, i'd do anything for her. But she looked annoyed and snapped ''No, let me explain that night,you made out with Judith' ( Judith has broke us up TWICE now.)'and threw our relationship in the ? explained enough for you?' She screamed the last bit, with hatred in her voice, but tears were brimming in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 Authors Notes

Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been dealing with a lot, losing friends,broken heart,guy using me because of that, etc. I'ts been an eventful few weeks :') I won't vent to you guys, but I promise i'll update soon, okay? I've got half a chapter here, Micaels POV, but I think i'll have to re-write it, cos Mia says ALOT of what I wanted to say to my ex, some stuff thats cringe-worthy xD Anyway, it's not like my school friends are reading this, so im okay there! If they are, oh damn. This will get used against me -.- anyway, i'll write more when I feel up to it, okay? :D still a bit upset, promise i'll update in the next, hmm, 2 weeks? If you have any questions or just want to speak, message me, okay? I always like reading messages of you guys, thanks for being there and goodnight! (words of Gerard Way, wow that man is sexy)


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback

**A/N- Just in case you all forgot, the last thing Mia did was tell Michael what happened ie, him kissing Judith. Micheal noticed the tears in her eyes, and this is where it carries on from. You may want to read the last chapter again to be sure :) Okay, replies now! **

**Expearos- Thanks! I'm not the best, but thanks anyway :D xx**

**Estelle1286- Thanks, I really don't like it when there are a lot of 'what happened before this to make them act like this?' if you get what I mean :') xx**

**DellyO- Hi! I will carry on with this story because I quite like it :) My exs ass didnt get kicked, but I did read the meditator series, I love all of Meg Cabots work and wish she'd write just one more princess diaries! Thanks for reviewing! xx**

That's what made me think she still cared, that maybe she missed me, somewhere in her heart she knew she missed me, and that she loved me. That's what made me kiss her. As she started to walk down the stairs, to get away from me, I had a flashback, of Lillys 20th, where I made out with Judith. The look of pain and sadness as she watched me kiss Judith. I heard someone scream my name, looked up and saw Lilly looking at me with rage in her eyes, but I didn't focus on her for more than two seconds, because I noticed Mia looking at me, tears streaming down her face,sobbing and shaking her head. She turned and ran upstairs and i heard a door slam upstairs. I ran after her, but Lilly grabbed me and screamed in my face 'Do you realise what you've just done! You've broke her heart Michael, and over my dead body are you telling her a load of shit to try and keep her. You've lost her. By doing THAT just now you've ruined everything you had with her. she won't take you back now. You disgust me. Get out of my house.' She looked mad, but I wasn't leaving now. I pushed past her and ran upstairs, ignoring her shouting me. When I got upstairs I heard sobs coming from Lillys bedroom, and i knocked on the door, but she ignored me, and the crying stopped. I could hear a bottle being opened, and something being shaken, it sounded like...

Snapping myself out of that awful memory, I hurried down the stairs just as she was about to open the door and shouted 'Mia! Wait!' She started to shout 'WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?' but she never finished, because I put my mouth on hers and started kissing her.I felt her kiss me back, and then I felt her sniff my neck just a little. I smiled to myself. I knew sniffing my neck had always made Mia feel calm, like it was a stress ball for her. The only thing that ever came close was sniffing her little brothers head when he was a baby. Suddenly I felt her pull back, then she she pushed me. Hard. She said, with hatred in her voice 'Never do that again. Never.' then she turned on her heel, walked to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it in my face before I could say a word.I leant against the door and slid down it, putting my head in my hands.

**A/N- I'ts pretty short but I just wanted to get it out there! I'm halfway through the next chapter, Mias POV this time, yay! Call me sexist, but I prefer doing Mia, since i'm a girl I find her easier :D Anyway, see that button that says review? Yeah, click it and leave your thoughts ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 Authors Notes

Hey Guys! Im soooooo sorry I haven't updated, my laptop broke! I just want you to all know, i'll post another fairly long chapter by the end of the day, i'm actually working on it now, i just thought you should all know i'm not dead, and i'm busy writing! Please, feel free to message me, even if its to shout for being such a bad writer! -Hollie x


	6. Chapter 6 Authors Notes

Oh. My. God.

Guys, there is no excuse for me not updating except for that I forgot? I am so sorry! I'm at my dads right now, but I swear as soon as I get home after school tomorrow, I will put on the next chapter, it's just been sitting there in my files, alone and forgotten... again, so sorry, but after this I promise an update at least once a month? I can't promise every week, I'd never keep up with that! Anyway, thank you all so much for sticking with me even when I haven't been writing! I'll do replys to reviews tomorrow, this is just a quick draft I did to explain why I haven't been writing! Bye till tomorrow!

-Hollie


	7. Chapter 7 Karaoke

**A/N- So hi guys, I told you I'd update! Please don't throw me in a river for forgetting? This is way too short, but I wanted to get it out there! So, in story terms I'm up to chapter 4 now, shall I write up to about 10 and see where it goes? If when the time comes you still want me to write, I will. Anyway, here are the replys! And can I just say, the Taylor Swift song that features in this is 'we are never ever getting back together' and I included it a long time before it got so famous, I find it so annoying so many people pretended to like her after she became 'cool', I've always been a swiftie.**

**- Katie231: Thanks, I'm actually writing more now! shocker,isn't it ;)**

**-****Princesscupcakes650: I highly doubt that, but thanks anyway :)**

**-Estelle1286: I bet you thought I'd given up on it now, didn't you? :') thanks, and I don't know what it is about Mia, I think I'm a bit like her!**

**-Liba: Thanks, and I was thinking of bringing JP in the story a bit later on, but you'll all have to wait for that ;)**

**-Momo the snail: No I've not! Its funny, but I already read yours before you wrote that review! It's really good!**

**-DellyO: I'm actually quite glad about it now, as were back together :D I bet you've given up on checking by now, but i'm back! I promise Michaels memory will be put in about chapter 5, so with this being chapter 3 in story terms, it'll be after this chapter! Woop! And like I said with Estelle, I relate to Mia, as I'm so like her :D**

**Alice Moscovitzhutchersonforce-Thank you! I'll probs update at least once a week now its the six weeks, after that I dont know, i'll let you know when I get there!**

**MrsEdFargo- He will have a big part in the story very soon, but I'm keeping his part a secret ;)**

**Guest- I'm sorry, please don't hate me. Can we be friends?**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The Princess Diaries, I wish I did. Nor do I own any of the Taylor Swift songs, or Taylor Swift herself.**

**Okay, on with the story!**

Mias POV-

How could he? How could he just kiss me like that? When I was safely on the other side of the door, I slid down it and put my head in my hands, and closed my eyes. I bet he wasn't even sorry for kissing me. I bet he just walked up the stairs without a second thought. It was as I was thinking this, that I felt someone kneel in front me and put their arm on my hand. 'Geek? You alright geek?' At the sound of Lana's voice, I started laghing. She still calls me geek after all these years? Unbelievable. Standing up, I said 'Hey, Lana, not seen you in forever!' 'Ditto! I'm so happy to see you!' She said, grabbing me and pulling me into a giant hug. 'Now, by the looks of it you're quite upset, and I heard Micael was upstairs. Get over him, he's a scum bag! Now, drink this and party like there's no frickin tomorrow!' she said, handing me a drink that was definitley not water. Before I drank it though, I said 'You really think he's a scum bag? I mean, when we were going out he was so sweet, and kind, and caring and-' 'cheated on you with Judith. Duh he's a scum bag, now do that shot. NOW!' She screamed when i hesitated. Shrugging and thinking 'damn peer pressure' I necked the shot. To my suprise, it actually did make me feel catching up with everyone and countless shots later, Tina suddenly started pulling me somewhere, telling me that this was going to be great. At first I thought she was dragging me to the table for more alchol and I happily followed,then I found myself on top of a stage with a kareoke machine in front of me. 'Oh no Tina, I don't sing!' I screamed,unsucessfully trying to find the stairs to get down.I couldnt jump down, I'd break my neck. Suddenly a flashback came into my mind, but it left as soon as it entered. 'Oh no Mia, you're not backing out,were all doing it! Pick a song and start singing!' Fliking through all the songs, I saw one that I loved anyway, but also related to me. I grabbed the mic and heard the music start.

**'****I remember when we broke up the first time**

**Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like**

**We hadn't seen each other in a month**

**When you said you needed space. (What?)**

**Then you come around again and say**

**"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."**

**Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, **

**"I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."'**

I Noticed Lilly and Tinna were whispering and nodding at each other. No doubt talking about me.I carried on singing anyway

**''ooh we called it off again last night**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you! **

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!**

**Like,ever.'**

When I started on the chorus, I heard loads of shouting from behind the door, and shouting. The boys had obviously heard me singing and had to see it.

**'I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**

**And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind**

**With some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh, you called me up again tonight**

**But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you!'**

As I was singing, the room started spinning but I carried on due to alchol rush, then the door to the the basement opened and Boris came in first, then the rest followed. I watched them all come in, finally seeing Michael, being dragged in by Felix, who had obviously made him come downstairs.I looked at him and went on.

**'We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together'**

I looked him in the eye as I sang, making it clear this song was to him.

**'I used to think that we were forever ever**

**And I used to say, "Never say never..."'**

**Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you,"**

**And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,**

**We are never getting back together. Like, ever"**

As I looked at him, I saw he had tears in his eyes, but I didn't register them because the room was spinning violently, but in the back of my mind I heard grandmere say 'Amelia! A princess never gives up!' Funny how Grandmere turns up everywhere. So i pushed through the final bit, trying to look at Michael, my vision blurred.

**'We are never ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me)**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together!'**

I climbed off stage and stumbled over to all the girl, trying not to pass out on the way. 'Oh my god Mia, that was so cool! You should of seen his face, he looked like he wanted to throw up!' Lana was laughing so much when she said this that Trish had to finish it off. 'Uh-oh Mia, looks like Michael's coming over to us, what you want to do?' I didn't have a chance to reply, because Michael had already come over to us. I saw him smile his annoyed smile and then turn to me. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the room lurched and I stumbled over my own feet, the room was spinning round and round, and in the distance I could hear Michael say' Mia, are you okay?' but I didn't respond, as I was too busy passing out.

Michaels POV-

Well, that was interesting. We were all just in Boris' front room, laughing about the time he dropped a globe on his head back in high school over Lilly, and suddenly we heard Mia. Singing. _Mia singing. _I couldn't believe it, and it seemed none of the other guys could either, as they all got up and rushed to the basement door,shouting and laughing as they went. Felix noticed I hadn't moved and said 'dude, why are you just sitting there? Are you not coming to hear _Mia Thermopolis _sing?'

'Naw, I've heard her sing before,don't need to hear it again' I said, trying to act casual, but actually my heart was poundind so hard I could hear it, it was almost drowning out Mia's voice. Felix obviously saw through my lie, grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the stairs where the others were all waiting. We all walked in and I saw the other girls look at us then turn back to Mia. Oh god, Mia was drunk. You wouldn't be able to see it if you didn't know her like I did, but I could tell. She was slurring her words just a tiny bit, and she was standing a weird way, like she was trying to steady herself. When she sang the chorus, she looked into my eyes for a split second, and I knew. This song was for me. And after that, each word was like a seperate knife in my heart. After she finished I walked over and I saw Trisha whisper hurridely to her, no doubt warning her of my arrival. I smiled pleasently at them all even though they all annoyed the living hell out of me, and looked at Mia. She looked right back at me, but I knew she was tired and starting to feel the effects. Just as I was about to ask her what the hell she was playing at, she suddenly started getting unsteady,and tripped over her own feet. I had only just asked her if she was okay, when she passed out.


	8. Chapter 8 Authors Notes, I'm sorry!

Hi guys, I'm just making a quick note here, as it's half 3 in the morning and i've got school in like 3 hours, but i'm just gonna say, I do intend to carry on this story as I really like it, but my grandad died a couple of months ago, and I'm not really over it, so i'm just not feeling it, schools getting me down as i'm under pressure from both my parents and teachers too do well, also my heads pretty messed up over guys, there's my ex and this one guy, anyway i'll be posting a chapter before my birthday which is late feb, I promise, I'm just not really feeling it, once my heads cleared i'll feel better, anyway thanks for all your support and on going reviews, it really makes me feel better, one review you might see really made me doubt my writing skills, but oh well, Jack you look ridiculous amidst all the positive feedback, don't you? Anywayyyy, thanks again for all your support, it really makes my day better seeing positive reviews! Mia&Michael will continue their drama soon, I promise!

Anyway bye for now, I'll see you soon!

-Hollie x


	9. Chapter 9 Goodbye

**Um. Hi! I'm back! Sorry I haven't been updating,its just been so hectic lately! But its okay now, I have updated. Lets just get straight into it, shall we?**

Mias POV-

Pain. Blinding pain. That's the first thing I felt. I had such a hangover the thought of opening my eyes made me groan,. I think I'll just lie here for now. But how nice of Lars to bring me home, considering the state I was in. I hope I didn't drool on him, you know, when he carried me to the OMG that would be embarassing. I braved openng my eyes, and nearly had a heart attack. Not because of the pain that coursed through my body when I did, I hardly even noticed that. What I _did _notice was I was not in my apartment. I was not in the loft. Hell, I wasn't even in the godamn plaza with freakin Grandmere. I was at Micheals. Yep. The only question is.. how did I get here? Didn't Lars stop him? Where _was_ Lars? And why, oh why, was I in Micheals bed. Oh please God, please let nothing of gone down last night. I slowly got up, ignoring the throbbing pain behind my eyes, and made my way toward the door that led to the living room. At least I thought it did. There were two doors in this room, one to the right and one right in front of me. I really hoped I was going into the living room,because walking in on Micheal getting changed might of just pushed me over the cliff I was dangling from.

I opened the door slowly, and peeked inside. Living room! I wanted to do a little happ dance but didn't think it was apropriate. Just now I reaalised I wasn't wearing y clubbing clothes, oh no, I was wearing one of Micheals old t-shirts. But not just any old one, my favourite. This is too much for.. oh my god is it really only 8am? Wasn't I _singing on kareoke _at about 12am? I've had less than 7 hours sleep. Brilliant. I have totally screwed my sleeping pattern. Oh well, bigger things are happening right now. Looking around the dark room (why did Tina have to get married at christmas? I get the romance, but really? It's dark for waaaaay too long in winter) I saw an incredibly handsome lump on the couch, snoring slightly. Oh, well that at least eases any thought I had that we slept together. I decided to snoop around a minute before I woke him up and asked him, not very politely, what was I doing here. Looking around, I noticed his bookshelves and tiptoed over to have a look what he was reading.

Oh.

Wow.

All the books I'd written were on here. Each all clearly thumbed through,as the spines were cracked and looking old, though one of them had only came out a couple of weeks ago. Maybe.. maybe he did care? Maybe he did regret what he did, and all those calls and messages, saying he was sorry... did he mean them? That was two years ago, and by the look of his bookshelf, he was still thinking about me, just as I was him. It would be a lie if I said I hadn't checked up on him once in a while on google (okay I had Google Alert on him, shoot me). Just then he stirred in his sleep, interupting my thoughts. He didn't wake up though.

What am I doing here? Standing here in the middle of the apartment of the guy who broke my heart by cheating on me? The word 'cheated' snapped me back into reality. This wasn't a fairy tale. He hadn't 'magically changed', and he never would. I wouldn't be lied to again, not like J.P lied to me. No way. And I was not just going to set myself up for heartbreak. Walking back into the bedroom, I got changed, avoiding a shower in case it woke him up, and caused the encounter I was hoping to never have. Because really? I didn't need to have it. I was done. I realised that as soon as I saw him making out with Judith, but I hadn't truly accepted it until now. The shock of seeing him, speaking to him, kissing him.. it had brought it all back. It brought back all the memories of dancing at graduation with him, of watching star wars with him for 5 hours straight. But it also brought back everyting else. All the heartbreak,the arguments, the lonely nights I'd spent weeping into my pillow after he'd stormed out the apartment in a mood. And honestly? I didn't need that. Not now, not ever.

Finding a piece of paper, I wrote down an explanation as to where I'd gone, so that he didn't worry,and got changed into my stuff from last night, leaving his t shirt on the bed. Picking up my cell, I phoned Lars and told him where to pick me up. The suprised tone in his voic didn't go unmissed, and I'd tell him all about it. Some time. About 10 minutes later, my cell vibrated, signalling my ride was here. I snuck out into the living room,careful not to be heard, and looked around. This was the last time I was gonna see the place. I looked at Micheal and walked out, because the tears had started to come, and I could not be bothered with them. I opened the door, had one last look at Micheal,and closed the door. Forever.

**A/N; So,pretty depressing chapter, but guys don't worry it's not ending on such a low note! There will be more! *pretty poor imitation of the terminator* I will be back.**


End file.
